


Adventures in Camming

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Cam Show, Camboi!Barry, ColdWestAllen Week, ColdWestAllen Week 2018, F/M, Live Sex Show, M/M, Masturbation, Mobster!Len, Multi, Negotiations, Other, Payments, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, coldwestallen, no powers, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sometimes fans are creepy.  Sometimes fans are sweet.  Sometimes fans make you question everything there is to question about your life.  Barry wasn’t prepared for a super fan.  But will this change upset his life?





	Adventures in Camming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWestAllen Week 2018 - Day 2 - Law/Crime

♪♫ _Ty Dolla $ign‘s “or nah” plays in the background_ ♪♫   
  
His back was to the screen as he reached behind him and adjusted the toy set deep into his ass as he lay there naked on the sofa facing away from the camera slowly working his taunt hole around the thick toy that vanished up inside him.   
  
_Cha-ching_   
  
“Thanks guys.” Barry chuckled as he started moaning.  “FUCK… FUCK ME… GO ON… you can do it…” He panted.   
  
_Cha-ching Cha-ching_   
  
“FUCK!” Barry whimpered, the fun of being a camboi was the quick money that it provided.  But he’d learned really quick that his fans liked it when he was dirty and did things with his ass.  He and Iris had invested in this sound activated vibrator just to help keep the cash rolling in.  The dirty talking helped sell it.  And if he was lucky this session would pay their rent this month.   
  
“You guys know the rules…”   
  
_Cha-ching_   
  
“Fuck…” Barry reached back and began to fuck himself with the vibrating toy.  “God you got me close… first one to give me the big tip gets the private show.” Barry lay there waiting.  He knew it was a gamble.  But his regulars didn’t disappoint, usually.   
  
_Cha-ching_   
  
_Cha-ching Cha-ching_   
  
**_CHA-CHING_**   
  
Barry knew that sound as he moaned loudly and turned to show the viewers his throbbing cock as he leaned back and sat so that the vibrator could do it’s wicked magic on his prostate.  “Shit… fuck… so… fucking good..” Barry moaned as he spread himself in front of his digital audience.  “Fuck guys… who won?” Barry came down slowly from the pleasure, shivering with the aftershocks that ran through his system.   
  
“Looks like Coldmizer won…” Barry grinned.  “Mr. Coldmizer, you want your private show?”   
  
_Coldmizer > Yes please._   
  
“Your first time in my room?”   
  
_Coldmizer > No.  Just the first time I’ve decided to make myself known._   
  
“Well Mr. Coldmizer, I’ll start the private show in just a minute.” He smiled brightly.  “So for everyone else, I’ll do a show tonight when I get home that’ll just go till I cum.  I’ll catch you guys later.” He smiled as they sent him congrats and well wishes and a few tipped just because and he shivered and moaned as he said his goodbyes before switching to a private channel and setting up so that only Coldmizer had access.   
  
“Just you and me now, unless someone pays the extra to peak that the site offers, I can’t really do anything about that.” Barry smiled.   
  
_Coldmizer > I’ve never done this before… what do I do?_   
  
He gave his softest, most warm smile to the camera.  “Well you sit back, and if you can you take yourself in hand and you decide how fast or slow we go.” Barry smiled.  “Do you like the music?”   
  
_Coldmizer > It’s okay.  Not my taste but I understand if it is yours._   
  
“It’s okay.  The music is more for the streaming open shows anyways.” He picked up a remote and tapped it and the music shut off.  “It helps stir the mood.” He shrugged.   
  
_Coldmizer >I’d imagine you don’t need much help with that._   
  
“Flatter will get you everywhere.” Barry smiled.  “Truth is, most people just want to talk while I do my thing.  Do you want to talk?”   
  
_Coldmizer > What do others talk to you about?_   
  
“Most anything really.  Their days, their hopes, their dreams.  That’s 60% of the job really.  Making a human connection through the internet and letting someone know that you’re there and you’re listening.  Sure I take my clothes off and jerk off for these guys, but it helps them as much as it does me.” Barry wasn’t sure why he was talking this much.   
  
_Coldmizer > Seems you enjoy the connections as well._   
  
“I do.  If someone doesn’t show up for a while I usually shoot off a tweet and ask how they’re doing, maybe send them something to cheer them up.” Barry smiled.   
  
_Coldmizer > Sounds like you’re building friendships._   
  
“In that internet way.  I mean… not every friendship starts with you being naked and getting off in their face.” Barry blushed.   
  
_Coldmizer > True, but I’d imagine it forms a special bond that can make it easier to talk to people._   
  
“Yeah.  It’s always nice to connect.  So…” Barry looked down.  “Do you want to just talk or do you want to watch…?” He gestured down.   
  
_Coldmizer > A little of both actually.  I’ve heard good things about your private shows.  Usually about how nice and patient you are._   
  
“Aw.” Barry blushed.   
  
_Coldmizer > There have been a few crude comments.  But I don’t hold with that thinking.  You’re as much a person as anyone else._   
  
“Thanks.” Barry smiled.  “I get some creeps some times, but mostly it’s good guys.  I mean this helps me and my girl out.”   
  
_Coldmizer > Girl?_   
  
“Oh sorry.  Not everyone likes to hear about my real life.” Barry bit his lip, what was up with him.  He didn’t give away personal details.   
  
_Coldmizer > I’m curious._   
  
“I’m bi.  I have a girlfriend.  And this is how I pay for my part of the rent on the apartment and food and stuff.”   
  
_Coldmizer > I’m assuming she knows?_   
  
“Yeah.  She’s done a show or two with me before.” Barry blushed.  “I usually warn ahead of time on twitter about that.” He looked down.  “She’s been so busy lately it’s just been me.”   
  
_Coldmizer > I must have missed those.  I’ll have to make a point of following your twitter feed to see the updates._  Seconds later a chime went off on his phone telling him he had a new follower.   
  
“Aw you didn’t have to do that.” He picked up his phone.   
  
“Winters?” Barry raised an eyebrow.   
  
_Coldmizer > Variations on a theme._   
  
“Makes sense.  I liked the claymation song your name’s from.”   
  
_Coldmizer > Not everyone knows that sort of old timey cartoons or even know what claymation is anymore._   
  
“I grew up on those cartoons.  And the song is actually on my play list.” Barry smiled as he tapped some buttons.   
  
♪♫” _I’m Mr. White Christmas” - Snow Miser’s song from the 1974’s The Year Without a Santa Clause began to play_ ♪♫   
  
“I love the animation of on these.” Barry smiled.   
  
_Coldmizer > You have taste._   
  
“I used to watch every Christmas with my family.” Barry smiled.  “So… a little dancing?”   
  
_Coldmizer > Sure…?_   
  
Barry began to do a slow shimmy, moving in time with the music as he stood up.  “He’s Mr White Christmas, He’s Mr. Snow.  He’s Mr. Icicles, He’s Mr. ten below…” Barry sang with the music.   
  
“I never wanna know a day that’s over forty degrees, I’d rather have it thirty, twenty, then five and then it freeze….” He did a slow grind.  Finishing out the song with a slow grind that had him facing away from the camera and grinding against the sofa before setting the vibrator on high, turning to look over his shoulder as he sang the next part.   
  
“I’m Mr. Green Christmas, I’m Mr. Sun.  I’m Mr. Heat Blister; I’m Mr. Hundred and One.” Barry gave small flexes of his muscles before he turned and began to run his hands down his chest as he sang.  “They call me Heat Miser… whatever I touch, starts to melt in my clutch… “ Barry did a sexy version of the laugh.  “I’m too much.” He ended with holding himself stroking himself for the camera.   
  
_Coldmizer > Words do not do you justice._  Came the response and Barry smiled as the music came to a close.   
  
“Glad you liked it.” He smiled back.   
  
_Coldmizer > You have a lovely singing voice._   
  
“Thank you.” Barry smiled.  “My mom taught me and I just… I never really stopped.” Barry shrugged.   
  
_Coldmizer > Still beautiful though._   
  
“Thanks.” Barry beamed.  “So what shall I do next?” Barry grinned.   
  
_Coldmizer > I have some ideas…_   
  


***

  
  
“So… how’d the show go?” Iris asked as she was sorting the mail, frowning at the bills as she sorted in what they could and couldn’t pay yet.   
  
“Pretty good.” Barry walked up behind her and kissed her cheek as he hugged her from behind, he looked at what she was doing and moved the rent and electrical bills over to the able to pay pile.   
  
“That good, huh?” She smiled   
  
“New private show.”   
  
“Oh?  None of the regulars won?” She chuckled.   
  
“Nope, _Coldmizer_ beat them out.” Barry nodded, grabbing a soda from the fridge.   
  
“And he paid enough to cover them both?” She looked skeptically at the pile.   
  
“He paid enough to probably pay half that pile if not the whole thing.”   
  
‘Woah… he must really have wanted some alone times with you.” Iris turned and took in his shirtless form with his shorts that she worked her fingers into the waist of and pulled him to her.   
  
“His first time.  He wanted to talk, hear me sing, and some of the usual.” He shrugged.   
  
“How’s your ass doing?” Iris kissed his cheek.   
  
“Little sore.  But I’ll heal.  An ice pack and a little jog and I should be ready for an extra show tonight.”   
  
“Extra show?” Iris frowned.   
  
“I figured let the others have a shot at a not private cum show.” He shrugged.   
  
“You’re enjoying yourself today.”   
  
“He liked my singing.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Anyone with ears likes your singing.” Iris rolled her eyes.   
  
“Thanks.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Just saying the truth babe.” She smiled back at him.   
  
“I think I’ll go for a run, clear my head.  You want me to bring back anything?”   
  
“Maybe breakfast from O’neil’s?”   
  
“Deal.” Barry smiled, kissing here before he went to change for his run.   
  
_Knock knock knock_   
  
“I’ll get it babe.” Iris went to the door and looked through the peep hole, noting the man in the dark suit and frowned.  “Can I help you?” She asked when she opened the door enough to look out.   
  
“Is this the home of Bartholomew Henry Allen?” The man asked in a voice that spoke of years of smoking before now.   
  
“And who’s asking?”   
  
“Someone with a delivery.”   
  
“Oh… yeah, Barry lives here.” Iris stepped back and unlocked the door.   
  
“Who’s at the…” Barry stood there in his running gear.   
  
“He’s here with a delivery for you?” She shrugged as she lead the man into their kitchen and Barry walked in with you.   
  
“I wasn’t told to expect anyone else, I’m sorry if I came off brisk.  I was simply instructed where I might find Mr. Allen.”   
  
“Who sent you?”   
  
“Mr. Snart said he felt sorry that the website has such an unacceptable limit on the tokens one can spend in a day.” The man reached into his pocket.   
  
“Mr. Snart?” Barry wasn’t sure where he’d heard that name before.   
  
“You’d know him as Coldmizer?” The man looked at Barry who blushed.   
  
“oh… he didn’t.. I… wait… how did he… how did you… my address isn’t listed.” Barry frowned.   
  
“Mr. Snart has many connections, and one of them helped him locate your place of residence.”   
  
“Barry.” Iris looked worried.   
  
“I’m sure we can’t accept…”   
  
“He said that he hoped that this token would help with your financial issues.” The man produced a letter and handed it to Barry.   
  
_Dear Mr. Allen,_   
  
_It has come to my attention, through various streams, shows, and avenues that you are in need of a hefty influx of cash as of late.  I would have tipped more for the wonderful conversation today as well as the delightful show you produced.  But alas the site prevents such things.  So I was forced to seek external help in rectifying the matter.  Enclosed you will find a check for a gift that I believe you could benefit from._   
  


_Yours truly_

_Leonard Snart_

  
  
“A gift…” Barry looked at the check and his mind went blank.   
  
“Is that a check?” Iris asked and all Barry could do was nod.  “Barry…”   
  
“He… he can’t… he … it’s..” Barry handed it over to Iris who’s eyes went wide as she looked at the check.   
  
“Mr. Snart said to say that he enjoyed the show and that that five thousand dollars is to say thank you.” The man nodded and headed towards the door to show himself out.   
  
“We can’t keep it…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“We kind of need to…” Iris looked at the pile of bills.   
  
“fine…” Barry sighed.  “How do I…” But as he looked around he realized the guy was gone.   
  
“Strange…” Iris frowned as they looked at each other.   
  
“I don’t feel right… I mean it wasn’t that big a show…”   
  
“Apparently he thought otherwise.”   
  
“This….” Barry sighed.   
  
“We’ll put it in the bank, and pay our bills, and if you see him again, say thank you?” Iris bit her lip.   
  
“Okay.” Barry had a feeling he’d probably see Mr. Snart again soon.  But Iris was acting like he wouldn’t.  Which he wasn’t so sure about.   
  


***

  
  
Barry was out for his run when he got the tweet.   
  
_Winters @ Lightfoot sorry if I over stepped._   Barry smiled.   
  
_Lightfoot @ Winters it’s okay. It helped a lot. Should I be worried that you know where I live?_   
  
He ran a couple more blocks when his phone dinged again.   
  
_Winters @ Lightfoot only if you think I’d have something nefarious planned.  Do you think I have something nefarious planned?_   Nefarious?  Seriously?  Barry chuckled at the word and typed back.   
  
_Lightfoot @ Winters I didn’t think you had nefarious plans.  Now I’m not sure. ;)_   Barry smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket as he ran for a few more minutes before the next tweet came in.   
  
_Winters @ Lightfoot if you can’t tell I’m horrible at flirting, occupational hazard._   
  
Occupational hazard?   
  
_Lightfoot @ Winters what do you do for a living?_   Barry put the phone back in his pocket and he’d run for several minutes before he heard a different notification.   
  
_Winters has requested Direct Messaging.  Accept or Decline?_   Barry shrugged and tapped accept.   
  
_Winters > Sorry for being so direct with the direct messaging… but I figured it was safer to talk here._   
  
Safer?  Barry sat down.   
  
_Lightfoot > Safer how?_   
  
_Winters > Less public._   
  
_Lightfoot > You a spy or something?_  Barry chuckled to himself.   
  
_Winters > No. Nothing that legal._  Barry blinked.   
  
_Lightfoot > ???_   
  
_Winters > You don’t read the paper that often do you?_  What’d that mean?  Barry quickly typed in ‘Leonard Snart, Central City, News Paper’ and watched the results pop up.   
  
_Local Mob Boss, Leonard Snart in court over specious deaths of rival goons._   
  
_Lightfoot > So I googled you._   
  
_Winters > I’ll go away if you want me to._  Barry blinked.  How used to people rejecting him over this was he that he’d tell them up front rather than have them find out and he’d be willing to walk away if they took it bad.   
  
_Lightfoot > Not sure I want that…_  Barry blushed.  It was the truth.  He wasn’t sure he wanted this guy to leave him alone.   
  
_Winters > You… don’t want me to go…?_   
  
_Lightfoot > I’m good with talking to you and having you in my life.  I’ll have to tell my girlfriend about this… because I’m not about to but her into danger or make a big decision with out her._   
  
_Winters > Please do inform her._  Barry was pretty sure that gave him major brownie points.   
  


***

  
  
“He’s a mob boss…” Iris frowned.   
  
“He’s a sweet heart…”   
  
“Barry…”   
  
“I know…” Barry sighed.   
  
“For now, if things don’t get worse, I’m fine with where things are.  If he wants to send gifts and pay for private shows, I’m fine.  But are you sure you want to do this?” Iris looked worried.  “With him…?”   
  
“He’s a big softy.  And I get the sense that he doesn’t have a lot of people treating him like a person.”   
  
“And you think you should be the one?”   
  
“Yes.” Barry nodded.  “Both of us.”   
  
“B-both?” Iris blushed.   
  
“He… he kind of likes the idea of a double show.”   
  
“I might go for that.”   
  
“I’ll let him know.” Barry grinned.   
  


***

  
  
Weeks passed and Iris eventually agreed to do a private show for Len and they’d set a date for it and it was coming up when there had been a knock at the door.  The same man in his suit and his shaved head looked at them as he stood there.   
  
“He can’t have another gift already… we haven’t…” Barry blushed.   
  
“This is more… an invitation.” The man nodded.   
  
“An invitation…?” Iris frowned.   
  
“Supper.” The man smiled.   
  
“He… wants to take us out to supper?” Iris looked at Barry.   
  
“He’s requesting your presence at Pierre’s.”   
  
“I’ll go change.” Iris walked out of the room.   
  
“T…that was easy.” The guy frowned.   
  
“I’ve been trying to get reservations there for years.  She’s wanted to go since they opened.  But we’re on a budget and they’re booked a year in advance.  Living pay check to pay check… yeah it wasn’t going to happen.”   
  
“So she said yes?”   
  
“She said yes.  I’ll go change too.  I want to dress up for this.  Uh, are you driving?”   
  
“No.” He shook his head.   
  
“There’s beer in the fridge, we’ll be quick.”   
  
“Thanks Mr. Allen.”   
  
“Barry.”   
  
“Mick.” Mick smiled at him.   
  
“We’ll be quick.”   
  
“Take your time.”   
  
“When’s the reservations….?” Barry paused.   
  
“Whenever we show up.” Mick glanced at Barry.   
  
“How can…” Barry stopped and his eyes got big.  “he bought out the night.”   
  
“He bought out the night.” Mick smirked as he nodded.   
  
“shit…”   
  
“Pays to be on the boss’ good side.” Mick nodded.  “I’ll wait here.”   
  
“Thanks.” Barry left to change, coming in to find his best suit laid out as he came in and spotted her already changing her dress.   
  
“When’s the reservation?” Iris was rushing.   
  
“Whenever we turn up…”   
  
“How..”   
  
“He bought out the whole restaurant for the night.”   
  
“Holy shit…”   
  
“You and me both.”   
  
“What are we walking into?” Iris turned to look at Barry.   
  
“Fuck if I know.  Dinner and who knows what.”   
  
“If it’s too much…”   
  
“Penguin?”   
  
“Safety words.  Exactly.” Iris nodded.   
  
“Okay.”   
  


***

  
  
Seated in their finest clothes they still felt a little awkward and awe inspired as they looked at the menu.   
  
“what do we order?” Barry bit his lip, glancing at the prices nervously.   
  
“Anything you want.” A well dressed man in a navy blue pin striped suit walked in.  His hair shaved tight to the scalp as he leaned heavily on his cane and came to sit at their table.   
  
“Hi.” Barry blushed, Iris right there with him as she smiled and said hello.   
  
“Hello to the both of you.  I felt it was only right that I at least wine and dine you before our arrangement.” He nodded to both of them as he sat, leaning on the cane harder.   
  
“Can I ask about the cane?” Barry asked quietly.   
  
“Oh that’s a lasting reminder to do better background checks on personal staff.” Len waved it away.   
  
“Am I the only one who feels nervous here?” Iris looked between them.   
  
“No, not at all.  I’ve never done _this_ before.” Len shrugged.   
  
“About _this_ …” Barry blushed looking down.  “We’re not… prostitutes.” He couldn’t meet Len’s eyes or the waiter who was standing there.   
  
“Never thought you were.”   
  
“But you’re paying us to have sex with each other.”   
  
“You’d be having sex with each other regardless of the money.  It’s clear that you’re in love with one another.  And I simply wish to watch while it happens.  I don’t get to see much of the tender love you share with one another.”   
  
“R-really?” Barry looked up then.   
  
“It’s lonely at the top.” He shrugged.  “Love hasn’t been an option for me in a long time.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” Barry reached out to him and wasn’t sure what to do but took Len’s hand and held it.   
  
“It’s okay.  I’ve made my peace with it.” He gave a small smile but squeezed Barry’s hand anyways.  “In fact if you’d been single I’d have offered something more intimate, but I don’t feel like being that intrusive with you as a couple.”   
  
“I-intimate?” Barry flushed.   
  
“I’d have offered for you to perform at my home.”   
  
“S-seriously?” Barry gaped.   
  
“I’m sure you’ve heard of the Sterling?”   
  
“You live at the Sterling?” Iris gaped at him.   
  
“I’ve owned it for the last fifteen years.  It’s my favorite residence.” Len smiled at her.   
  
“It’s a shame you’re only into Barry.” Iris shrugged.   
  
“Oh I’m bisexual.”   
  
“Wait… really?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Yes.  I’m quite aware of how beautiful you both are.  If either of you was single I’d have been tempted to pursuing you, either of you.” Len smiled at them both.   
  
“We’ll do it.”   
  
“I’m sorry?”   
  
“We’ll go to your place to perform.” Iris nodded.   
  
“really?” Barry looked at her.   
  
“It’ll be more intimate and we’d have to negotiate safe words and boundaries… but I think we can do this.” Iris smiled.   
  
“I’d be open to negotiations.” Len smiled slyly.   
  
“What sort of negotiations?” Barry blushed.   
  
“How would you feel about adding an old mobster to your bed?” Len grinned at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain is weird. Would you read this if it was a full series?


End file.
